The invention starts from a device for delivering fuel.
A device comprising a suction jet pump, which is arranged in a reservoir pot and has a nozzle and a mixing duct provided downstream of the nozzle and arranged perpendicular to a pot base of the reservoir pot, wherein at the outlet of the mixing duct a deflection means is arranged, against which the jet of the nozzle impinges when the mixing duct is substantially unfilled and, in the process, is at least partially guided back into the mixing duct, is already known from DE 42 19 516 A1. It has been found that, despite the deflection means, the propulsion jet has a tendency to expel the column of liquid in the mixing duct. As soon as the liquid level in the reservoir pot has fallen below the outlet of the mixing duct, no more fuel can flow into the mixing duct from above, with the result that the mixing duct may be unfilled after the suction jet pump is switched off. When the suction jet pump is restarted, an unsatisfactorily long delay then occurs before the beginning of induction by the suction jet pump because the volume of the propulsion jet must first fill the mixing duct in order to build up a vacuum and suction power.
DE-100 03 748 A1 has disclosed a device which is arranged in a saddle-type fuel tank and has a fuel delivery pump arranged in a reservoir pot and two suction jet pumps. The saddle-type fuel tank is divided into two regions by a saddle, the reservoir pot with the fuel delivery pump and the first suction jet pump being provided in one region and the second suction jet pump being provided in the other region. An additional propulsion line, which has to be laid in the saddle-type fuel tank in an involved process, is required for the second suction jet pump.
US 2002/083983 A1 has furthermore disclosed a device arranged in a saddle-type fuel tank which has a fuel delivery pump arranged in a reservoir pot and two suction jet pumps. Both suction jet pumps are arranged in the reservoir pot, the first suction jet pump drawing in fuel from the immediate surroundings of the reservoir pot and the second suction jet pump drawing in fuel from a region of the saddle-type fuel tank on the other side of the saddle. The second suction jet pump has an unsatisfactorily long starting time up to the onset of suction power, owing to the lack of a deflection means.